Fall In love Like A Comic
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Tsuna, a 14 year old 9th grader was weak for his age, and was always made fun of. Reborn a 16 year old 11th grader is interesting in this bunny. Will Reborn win Tsuna's heart before someone else does?-Pairing R27 and slight All27
1. Day 1 Sept 13: Usagi-Chan

**R27 (RebornxTsuna)-Fall In love Like A Comic: **Tsuna, a 14 year old 9th grader was weak for his age, and was always made fun of. Reborn a 16 year old 11th grader is interesting in this bunny. Will Reborn win Tsuna's heart before someone else does? _(Slightly OoC)_

_**VOTE ON MY POLL!**  
_

* * *

**~Chapter One: Usagi-Chan~**

_Day One…Sept 13. _

A jet black haired teen was walking around the town, wearing his famous black and orange Fedora. He looked around, seeing new things. _'So this is my new home?.' _He thought.

His new home was a "Simple" 3 floor house. He was going to live alone. His father, Rebon (not a typo) worked for the famous company Vongola. So buying a house like this was like buying gumballs to him.

A brunette teen was running home, and felt something in front of him and looked up. "Hie! G-gomenasai!" He squeaked and ran into his house which was next to the Fedora-wearing teen home.

"…" Reborn looked at the person who ran in. He heard that his father friend, who was worked in Vongola lived in that house._ 'That scrawny kid is Iemitsu's son? Interesting…' _

"Hieee…" Tsuna sighed. Again, he bumped into someone. He tenderly took off his dress shirt and started to change, cringing when ever he moved to much.

* * *

_*Beep Beep* _Tsuna's cellphone rang. _*You got 4 messages*_

* * *

**From Hayato:**

_Juudaime! I'm sorry that I couldn't walk you home today! Today my father came to visit!_

* * *

**From Takeshi: **

_Yo Tsuna! I'm feeling better! I told you I would be sick only for 3 days! See you in school._

* * *

**From Lambo: **

_Tsuna-nii, School was boring! Ore-sama miss you a lot. Ore-sama will be coming over for Maman's cooking! :3 What she making?_

* * *

**From Papa:**

_My Little Tuna! How was school today? I'm coming home today! Did you know papa's friends son moved to Namimori? He's in 11__th__ grade, and his name is Reborn. Hope you don't mind him having dinner with us._

_Don't worry Tuna! Nono said that when you are 18 you will move to Italy to run Vongola. Don't be afraid you got 7 great guardians! _

_Bie My Little Tuna!_

* * *

Tsuna quickly replied to everyone.

* * *

**To Hayato: **

_It's okay! Your dad came home today, of course you should visit him! See you soon!_

* * *

**To Takeshi:**

_Yay! Takeshi! We all missed you. I hope you will feel more better so you can go to school tomorrow._

* * *

**To Lambo: **

_I missed you too. Kaa-san missed you too, she will be happy to see you eating her food today! She's making a feast! I don't know how much she is making! XD_

* * *

**To Papa: **

_School was fine, but people still kept bullying me.. *sigh* Someone moved here? I hope to see him soon. And Kaa-san said to come home quick or all the food will be eaten by me and Lambo! :)_

* * *

Tsuna put his phone down on his white desk, and started to do his homework, which was a drag because he knew everything in it, nothing challenging.

'_X=…multiply 56 by….then subtract…' _Tsuna thought until he heard a knock. "Coming!" He yelled.

He ran down, almost tripping once and opened the door, letting him see 3 people.

The blonde was wearing a black suit, and a blue tie, on his right, was a boy with a small tattoo under this left eye, he was wearing shorts, a green T-shirt, and a cow printed shirt. The last person, Tsuna concluded as Reborn was wearing a Fedora, and a suit, all black, and an orange dress shirt.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu grinned and hugged his only soon. "I missed you!"

"Papa…" Tsuna smiled. "Me too, and hey Lambo, come in."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo yelled and jumped on the poor brunette. "I missed you more then that fool!"

Tsuna laughed softly. "I missed you too."

"Hello." Reborn said. "My name is Reborn di Nero." He put his hand out, helping Tsuna get up.

"H-hello, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna took his hand and got up. "Thanks." large red thin T-shirt that let him see his small shoulder, and short white pants that went slightly past his knees.

'_Cute.' _Reborn thought. _'This Usagi is interesting for sure.' _

"Iemitsu!" Nana smiled and hugged her husband. "How was work?"

Nana knew that Iemitsu worked for Vongola, making him have many business trips, but she understood. "It was good, I thought I was going to die from missing you!"

"Oh you!" Nana blushed. "Come in!" She noticed a new figure. "Hello, My name is Sawada Nana, you are?"

"Reborn di Nero, nice to meet you." Reborn bowed his head.

"You're Rebon's son aren't you!" Nana beamed. "You looked just like him!" She noticed something on the sides. "You even have his curly side burns!"

'_Uncle Rebon?' _Tsuna thought. _'This is his son?_'

"Oh my! Dinner will cool down!" Nana gasped. "Come in! It's time for dinner! Please wash your hands!" She showed the bathroom sink and started to put down the utensils.

* * *

"itadakimasu." Everyone said.

"Oshii…" Reborn whispered when he took a bite out of the steak. It tasted better then the chief's steaks.

"Thank you!" Nana replied. "But Tsuna can make it much more better!"

"Hai! Ore-sama agrees!" Lambo supported.

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna blushed.

"But it's true!" Iemitsu grinned like an idiot. "You make meals even better than Nana!"

"Arigato…" Tsuna whispered.

Reborn took a piece of egg noticing something was in it. He took a bite out of it, the eggs contained fresh vegetables and small pieces of shrimp.

"Lambo how was school?" Tsuna asked.

"Boring!" Lambo pouted. "I got Nezu-sensei again!"

"Of course you would Lambo, you will have him for math until you are in 9th grade." Tsuna answered. "You just have to wait for 2 more years. At least I-pin is still in your class."

"Sniff…" Lambo wished he had another teacher. "Fuuta-nii is in 8th grade… and has a different teacher. Lucky."

Iemitsu turned to Reborn. "So what school are you doing too?"

"I'm going to Namimori High School. I'll be in 11th grade, a junior. I think I'm in class 3-A." Reborn replied.

"Tsuna will be in that school too!" Iemitsu grinned.

"Hai… I'm in class 1-A. A Freshmen." Tsuna bit into his shrimp. He blushed when Reborn looked into his amber eyes. No one in his family, but Giotto, Vongola Primo had it.

"Hn." Reborn murmured.

"Gochisosama." Everyone said at the end of the meal.

* * *

"Tsuna! You wont mind if Reborn stays in your room while me and your mom talks right?" Iemitsu asked.

"No I don't." Tsuna replied. Reborn started to follow Tsuna to his room.

Tsuna's room was paints sunset orange and a white carpet. In the far right side of the room was his huge white bed, with orange, chocolate brown, and caramel blackets and pillows. There was a black table in the middle of the room with caramel colored pillows surrounding it. Tsuna's large white desk was filled with papers and supplies including a flat screen computer and laptop. There was a door leading to Tsuna's walk in closet.

On the opposite side of the room was filled with electronics like PS3, Wii, and Xbox. There was many orange, browns, white, and black chairs like a beanie bag chairs and wheelie chairs spread out, and a couple of tables.

There was many shelves containing many things, video games to books to toys and stuffed toys.

Reborn softly whistled, Tsuna was pampered, but he didn't act like it. His room was huge, and when Reborn says huge he means huge.

"You can sit on my bed or on one of the chairs…" Tsuna said while handing him some tea on a white cup, making Reborn break his train of thoughts.

"Thanks." Reborn took the tea and drank it slowly.

* * *

"Hie!" Tsuna yelled, he tripped over a black bag when he went inside his walk in closet. "Ow…"

"You okay?" Reborn asked. He started to walk over to where Tsuna was, and saw the insides of the closet.

On the right had all of Tsuna's (everything was color/type organized) T-shirts, then Shirts, then sweaters, and sweat shirts. On the left had pants, short pants, long pants and sweat pants. If you took a left there was formal wear and expensive watches, necklaces, bracelets, and ties. When he went more in it spilt into two pathways, the right side had Tsuna's uniform, bags, and maybe some more things he couldn't see, and the left had shoes and a mirror with lights, and a sink.

Tsuna was at the uniform part of the closet. "Itiee…." Tsuna softly cried out.

"You okay?" Reborn asked.

"Hai…" Tsuna pouted. Reborn grabbed Tsuna and help him- again get up. "Thank you."

"You have a lot of clothing…" Reborn randomly said inorder to have a conversation.

"Papa buys to much." Tsuna sighed. "But… I don't mind."

"So…." Reborn paused.

"Do you want to play the Xbox with me?" Tsuna looked up. There was a huge height difference. Tsuna was only 5' 3.5" while Reborn was who knows over 6 feet.

"Okay, what game?" Reborn replied.

"Do you like Mine Craft?" Tsuna blushed a bit noticing his shirt kept slipping off.

"Yeah." The 2 started to sit on the beanie bag chairs. Tsuna was holding a green pillow and pouted a bit when he was killed by the something he keeps forgetting the name.

"You're really good at this game." Tsuna still pouting after a couple of games.

"I am?" Reborn smirked. He stared at the pink lips Tsuna slightly opened. He looked kissable. Tsuna was slowly inching towards him. Reborn was going to close the inches he and Tsuna had…

A small kiss…

Tsuna tasted like chocolate and strawberries to him, he wanted to taste more, until…

"TSUNA~!" the man barged in. The 2 blushing teen quickly moved away.

"Ie-Mit-Su." Reborn growled and stood up trying to erase the slight blush. _'What the f*ck did I do?… maybe I'll taste him again.' _

"Let's go downstairs Tsuna." Iemitsu grinned.

"Pa-pa.." Tsuna was still blushing. "Okay…" He walked downstairs and Reborn and Iemitsu followed.

"Oh~ already hitting on my cute little tuna?" Iemitsu whispered and smirked. "You can… but you better be ve~ry careful!"

"Hn… What do you mean?" Reborn growled back.

"You know what I mean!" He jumped or skipped away, already showing sighs he was slightly drunk.

"…." Reborn stopped walking when Tsuna stopped and turned around.

"Ano…" Tsuna paused and blushed. Reborn bet he was thinking about that moment they shared. "N-never mind."

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**(Damn I typed a lot- or too me!)**_


	2. Day 2 Sept 16: Meeting Them

**R27 (RebornxTsuna)-Fall In love Like A Comic: **Tsuna, a 14 year old 9th grader was weak for his age, and was always made fun of. Reborn a 16 year old 11th grader is interesting in this bunny. Will Reborn win Tsuna's heart before someone else does? _(Slightly OoC)_

* * *

_I get so happy when people like my stories and review! Thank you all who reviewed, fav, or/and followed! Keep doing it! :D_

* * *

**~Day Two: Meeting Them~**

_Day Two…Sept 16._

It was lunch time. Tsuna sat alone on the roof, Takeshi had to stay with a teacher for lunch to review on some things, and Hayato was forced to help out.

He sat on the highest point on the roof, letting his legs sway freely. Lunch was 2 tuna sandwiches, a small salad on the side, and some pieces of chicken. On the opposite side of the orange lunch box was some strawberries covered in picked up a sandwich and took a large bite. Then a door swung open. It was Reborn. "H-hello." Tsuna said.

"Ciao." Reborn replied. He sat next to Tsuna.

"Do-do you have lunch?" Tsuna asked.

"tsk, forgot." Reborn replied and look at Tsuna. The uniform looked good on Reborn. The Namimori High School uniform was really dark blue dress pants, white dress shirt, orange tie, and black blazer.

"Do you want some of mine?" Tsuna showed his lunch, and Reborn stared at it.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't." Tsuna let Reborn take a piece of his sandwich. "Do you live alone?"

"No." Reborn replied. He thought he was going to live alone in the house but then found out 7 of his friends wanted to come, Luce, Fon, Skull, Viper or Mammon, Colonello, Lal Mirch, and Verde. "I live with 7 other people."

"Is it fun?" Tsuna timidly asked.

"Maybe… at times." Reborn took another bite out of the sandwich. "Did Maman make this?"

"Maman?" Tsuna blinked.

"Your mom wants me to say Maman instead of Mrs. Sawada or Nana-san." Reborn replied.

"No, I made this, but Kaa-san made the salad and chicken." Tsuna answered.

"You're good at cooking." Reborn had a faint smile.

Tsuna started blushing bright red.

* * *

"Oya? Reborn smiling?" A green haired teen walked on the roof with 6 other people.

"Verde…" Reborn growled.

"Verde?" A blue haired girl with a small clover tattoo on her cheek. "Reborn! There you were!" The girl looked pretty, Tsuna wondered who she was. "Oh! I'm sorry, you were with someone. My name is Luce!" She poked the green haired teen.

"My name is Verde." Verde added.

"This is Fon, Skull, Viper but he likes to be called Mammon, Lal Mirch, and Colonello." Luce told Tsuna.

"H-hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna bowed his head.

"This is quite a shock for Reborn to be with someone else but us." Fon gently smiled.

"Kora! Reborn! Who knew, Kora!" Colonello grinned.

"Colonello! Shut up!" Lal Mirch punched him in the face.

"I wonder if I'll get money for this…" Viper added.

Reborn was losing his patience. "Why did you morons follow me?"

"Because we wanted to!" Luce replied in a sing-song voice. She "looked" at her watch and smiled. "looks like we have to go~!" She grabbed everyone and skipped out.

"… Ano…. Reborn?" Tsuna looked at the slightly angry teen.

"Yeah?" Reborn sat down again, continuing to eat.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Tsuna asked and popped a piece of tomato in his mouth.

"They are loud, and annoying most of them." Reborn replied. "Skull is my lackey, not friend."

"O-oh…" Tsuna nodded. "The bell is going to ring soon. We should get going."

"Hm, we should, I'll see you later." Reborn walked away.

"JUUDAIME!" A silver haired teen jumped. "I'm sorry we are so late!"

"Hey Tsuna! Sorry bout that. I hope you're fine." Takeshi laughed.

Tsuna smiled. "It's okay, I ate lunch with Reborn."

"Reborn?" Hayato stared at the door. "So that's Reborn?"

"You know him?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Yeah, his dad and him is famous in Italy." Hayato replied.

"Oh no!" Tsuna ran out grabbing the 2 other males. "We'll be late! The bell just rang!"

* * *

**~Later~**

"Hmm hmm~" Tsuna hummed a song while looking outside. He was standing outside on his balcony.

"Hey." Someone said. There was a person in the other house's balcony.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna blushed. "Hi…"

"What are you doing?" Reborn asked. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans with a white belt. On top of his head was the same fedora he saw a couple of days ago.

"Nothing.." Tsuna sighed. Boys his age would fall in love, get a girlfriend… or boyfriend. But never in his life did he experience a love life. The closest he got was a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, a classmate who is more like a sister to him then a crush now.

Reborn walked over to Tsuna's balcony. The edges were only 1 foot and 6 inches way (about 30-40 cm) away from each other. "You busy?"

"No not really… I finished all my homework.." Tsuna looked at the almost cloudless sky. There was a small cloud just floating in the sky freely.

"Want to come over?" Reborn asked with a small smirk.

"Why?" Tsuna replied staring at the taller teen.

"My friends who are living with me wants to meet you, especially Luce." Reborn faked a sigh. "Get ready." He picked Tsuna up bridal style.

"HIEEE?" Tsuna cried out only to get nothing as a reply. "Please let me down!"

"No." Reborn smirked even more. He opened the door, letting Tsuna see the insides of Reborn's room.

There was a black bed covered in black blankets and pillows, and a single orange pillow. There was a black desk and a TV and computer. The wall was painted black, and the floor was an orange carpet. There was more objects decorating the room.

Reborn finally let go of Tsuna on the soft bed.

"Hiee!" Tsuna blinked owlishly. "Wh-what?"

* * *

"OMG HE IS SO CUTE!" Luce yelled and hugged him until Tsuna almost pasted out, until Reborn saved him. She was wearing a white dress on the ends of the dress and a soft orange.

"T-ank you R'eborn." Tsuna tried to say.

"Hello Tsuna-san." Fon gently helped Tsuna get up. He was wearing a red Chinese robe and white puffy pants.

"Hello…" Tsuna tried to remember his name. He looked like Hibari Kyoya.

"My name is Hibari Fon." Fon helped. "I'm Kyoya's uncle."

"U-uncle?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Me and my older brother, or Kyoya's dad age gap is quite large that's why." Fon answered.

"Sorry…" Tsuna replied.

"No, it's fine." Fon reassured Tsuna. "Looks like-"

"GAHAHAHA! THE INVINSABLE SKULL-SAM-" Skull was hit in the face my Lal Mirch.

"…." Tsuna sweat dropped. Skull was wearing the school uniform still, and Lal Mirch and Colonello was wearing all green but blue pants. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Skull ran out running away from the angry woman. (Who said woman is weak?" Lal Mirch growled.)

"Um…" Tsuna tried to remember the rest of the crews name.

"My name is Colonello, Kora!" Colonello helped out. "Her name is Lal Mirch!"

"I can introduce myself you moron!" She growled. "My name is Lal Mirch.

"Verde." The teen in the lab coat said.

"Viper, but I like to be called Mammon." The male answered. He was wearing a black hoodie that covered over half of his face.

"Yosh!" Luce clapped her hands. "Lets go outside!"

"Tsk." Reborn lowered his fedora.

"Reborn?" Tsuna walked to the loner. "What are you doing?"

'Wanted to be alone with you but the damn morons wanted to meet you.' Reborn thought before answering. "What do you think I am doing?"

"um… staring at us?" Tsuna guessed.

"Pfft." Reborn held in the laugh. "Really?"

"W-what?" Tsuna cried.

"Nothing." Reborn walked away making Tsuna follow him wondering what he did.

* * *

"Did Reborn just laugh, Kora?" Colonello stared at the spot the 2 was.

"He just laughed!" Luce wondered how did this random teen make Reborn truly laugh.

"…."

**TBC..**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL! IT IS IMPORTANT**


	3. Day 3 Sept 21: Laughter

_God… I got a Boyfriend today… my first one… fuck…I don't know anything about relationships! QAQ_

* * *

_Why Colonello said KORA in the beginning of the sentence was that he was saying "HEY". Kora means hey, so he said hey to him, reason why? Its up to you find out._

* * *

_VOTE ON MY POLL NAWOOO_

* * *

**HAPPY LATE B-DAY REBORN and TSUNA! This is a extra special chapter.**

* * *

**~Day Three: Laughter~**

_Day Three… Sept 21._

"Ha…" Tsuna sighed. He was swinging on the swings in the park near his home.

*sqqqueeek* The swing made a soft noise.

"Tsuna-san?" A person walked up to Tsuna.

"Yes?" Tsuna stopped swinging for the moment. He started to recognize the person. Yellow hair, ocean blue eyes, over 6 ft, and was wearing all green and black boots with a bandana with a 01 pin on it. "Colonello-san."

"I'm glad you recognized me, Kora!" Colonello grinned. "What are you doing here alone?"

Tsuna replied, "I'm bored there is nothing to do. My friends are busy, or isn't home right now."

"hmmm…. If you aren't so busy… Wanna hangout with me a bit, kora?" Colonello asked. "I don't think Reborn would mind, kora."

"Reborn wont mind?" Tsuna wondered. "Why would he?"

"Well, yeah…kora…" Colonello thought what to say. "He's just really close to you! Yeah! He is! Kora!"

"O-oh, okay then." Tsuna got of the swing. "Should I change?" Tsuna asked. He was only wearing short red pants and a blue shirt.

"You don't need too, but if you want, kora." Colonello answered.

"I'll change, give me a second!" Tsuna ran back to his home.

* * *

He opened the front door and ran up to his room. Opening the door he changed into black knee-high pants, pale orange T-shirt, black and blue hat, and a red and white jacket. He took his wallet, phone, and some candy, and shoved them into his light brown messenger bag.

"I'm ready!" Tsuna ran out of the door.

"Woah! It's okay! We have time, kora!" Colonello grinned. He was wearing differently. Instead of all green, he was wearing black jeans, ocean blue shirt, and a black hoodie jacket. "Figured I should change too, kora."

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know!" Colonello dumbly replied.

"haha!" Tsuna laughed.

"Well, we could go to the pool it's still a okay weather to swim in the water! And it's a hot day!" Colonello thought up of a place. "We can buy swim trunks and stuff there, kora."

"That sounds nice. Should we get a taxi or a train?" Tsuna asked.

"Taxi." Colonello replied. "Right now the train will have to many people."

"Okay." Tsuna and Colonello walked and got a taxi to got to the pool nearby.

Out of no where Reborn walked and saw the 2 go in the taxi. "Was that?" Reborn glared at the speeding taxi. "Colonello…"

"Colonello-san? Was that Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"No, I don't think it is." Colonello replied. _'Reborn you slow guy.'_

* * *

**~Indoor Pool~**

"Wahhh!" Tsuna eyes widened. "It's so big here!"

"You like?" Colonello grinned.

"Yes!" Tsuna jumped in the lukewarm water. Colonello soon followed making a big splash.

Tsuna was wearing a white swimming trunks with orange and yellow flames at the bottom while Colonello was wearing yellow swimming trunks with green vines printed on the left leg.

* * *

Nearby the 2 laughing teens was a very aggravated Reborn, who was wearing black swimming trunks that had 2 green bullets on the right leg sewn on. He was wearing a black thin jacket. Growling he grabbed Colonello away from Tsuna when he went to get a coke.

"Colonello." Reborn glared. "Explain."

"Well this cute little Tuna looked bored, so I felt like going somewhere with him." Colonello replied. "You jealous?"

"Me?" Reborn laughed. "No."

"Uh huh, have fun on your date!" Colonello ran out to change back to his clothing.

"COLON-"

"Reborn?" Tsuna blinked his eyes. Was that just Colonello running away?

"Hi Tsuna." Reborn almost stuttered, almost.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked. He noticed Reborn had a lot of muscles.

Reborn quickly thought of an answer. "Colonello had to leave because he forgot he had to do something, but he didn't want to leave you here so I came to replace him. What? You don't like me?"

"No, it's just odd." Tsuna grabbed on to Reborn's jacket. "Let's go swim!"

"No Tha-" Reborn didn't get to finish when Tsuna pushed him in the clear water. "Pffft!" He spited out the water.

"Opps!" Tsuna laughed and jumped back in the water.

"Why you!" Reborn swam to Tsuna, but he was starting to swim away. "Get back here!"

"No!" Tsuna replied. "I don't want to get killed by you!"

"Oh?" Reborn grinned. He stared at Tsuna's pale stomach. "I will stop if you kiss me once."

Tsuna went blank. "K-KISS?"

"Si, one or two kisses, when I will stop." Reborn smirked.

"B-but…" Tsuna pouted, making Reborn want to kiss him even more. "Fine."

Tsuna went closer to Reborn, Reborn pulled Tsuna near him and kissed him. Tsuna's face went red, they parted when oxygen became a problem. "ahh… R-reborn…"

"Hm~" Reborn smirked even more, liking what he felt and saw. "Get ready for some more kisses."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna cried out before Reborn dragged them somewhere no one was at. "Reborn! You Prev.!"

"Why thank you very much." Reborn replied sarcastically.

Tsuna started blushing cherry red when Reborn's face was near his again.

"Time to go home." Reborn started to drag him again to make him change.

* * *

"D-do I have to change in front of you?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine fine, go change in the changing room." Reborn did a small pout. He wanted to see how Tsuna looked naked with out the pants covering the "golden" view.

Tsuna ran off with his bag and started to change back into his clothing. "Reborn? I'm done."

"Let's go now." Reborn walked with Tsuna.

"H-hai." Tsuna blushed a bit when he saw Reborn in a black suit.

* * *

**TBC…. **


	4. Day 4 Oct 3:Give Me a Kiss, I Will Give

_**VOTE ON MY POLL!**_

* * *

_I don't think I will be making any Fanfic's that are over 15 chapters anymore until summer break. So this and most likely many other's will be short. Also, most of my fanfic's (not this one) will be on temp. Hiatus till I get an Idea._

* * *

_Sorry I forgot to update the fanfics! I've been very busy, but I will be able to update faster when Marching band Season ends! :D Sad, and happy. :( Marching Band is rlly fun! I recommended you all to join!_

* * *

**~Day Four: Give Me a Kiss, I Will Give You…~**

_Day Four… Oct 3._

**Sept 29:**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's so awkward to be with Reborn alone now. What's wrong with me? I blush like a tomato, and stutter even more with him! OwO? I try to avoid him now, what if he thinks I'm weird? Great… This is just great… Well, let me forget about that for now. _

_Well Today Basil e-mailed me pictures of his new pet dog named Aqua! She's so cute! I forgot what type of dog she was… I'll remember it soon. She has sandy colored hair and clear blue eyes like Basil! They are perfect for each other. _

_Basil found her abandoned in France 7 months ago on a mission. He was walking around the town to get some drinks for him and Papa. Basil told me he heard a small whimper from a trashcan and opened it and saw a shivering puppy! He had to take her inside quick. Thankful he wasn't to late and healed her. _

_Also, Takeshi broke his arm a week ago while playing baseball. I hope he is fine. _

_Oh! I have to go now, it's time for dinner. Bye Now._

_-Tuna_

* * *

**Oct. 3**

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday, Mukuro tried to touch my butt again! (o/o) When will he stop? *sigh* He has Chrome-chan! _

_GAH! I need to make him stop soon! I wonder how will I? _

_Kaa-san made me chocolate cake. It was so good, she even taught me how to make it too! _

_AHHHH… I still can't stop thinking of Reborn… This isn't love right? He is a male, a hot male… a hot and sexy m-… _

_O….h….my god… I am… I sound like Haru when she was in love with me! What do I do? Reborn will think I am disgusting and won't talk to me! _

_But he kissed me in the pool! But what if that was only a joke to make me blush? What do I do? _

_Looks like Lambo is here! Bye._

…_No… I am not I love with him! ….am I?_

_-Tuna_

* * *

Tsuna closed his orange journal that Nana got him last year for his birthday_. 'I am…. Am I?' _He blushed at that thought.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled. "It's time for school!"

"H-hai!" Tsuna yelled back and ran downstairs. "Hey Lambo."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo grinned. "I came to give you a hug!"

"?" Tsuna titled his head. "Okay, but it's time for school Lambo, we don't want to be late don't we?"

"Si…" Lambo pouted. "But can I come over after school?"

Tsuna laughed. "You can, Don't forget to do your homework before you come over too!"

Lambo nodded rabidly and jumped in the car with Hayato and Takeshi. "Hey Tsuna!/Hello Juudaime!" They said.

"Hey guys!" Tsuna sat down next to the window. "How was your night?"

"It was great! I was wit-" Hayato slapped Takeshi's mouth shut.

"Y-yeah it was good." Hayato stuttered. "My ass still fucken hurts.." He whispered.

"Huh?" Tsuna replied.

"No-nothing!" Hayato stiffly said and rubbed his back gently. "Nothing at all."

"So Tsuna, I heard that your next door neighbor goes to the same school!" Takeshi tried to change the topic.

"Yeah He does. I don't think you met Reborn yet." Tsuna replied.

"I met him once when I was in Italy." Hayato answered. "I was about, 4. I think when I first saw him. It was in the Vongola Party for the other companies that allied with Vongola."

"Me too!" Lambo jumped in. "Ore-sama knew him since Lambo was a toddler!"

"Aw… So I'm the only one who don't know him?" Takeshi faked a tear. "Lambo it's your stop."

"Already!" Lambo gasped. "Bye Bye!"

"Bye Lambo." Tsuna smiled. The car started driving again.

* * *

Alfeo the driver turned around from his seat 5 minutes later.

"Young Masters, It's your stop." Alfeo said.

"Thanks!" The trio yelled and ran out of the black car.

"It's 7:55." Tsuna panted. "We are early by 10 minutes."

"Ha-ah. F-for once we are!" Takeshi put his head on his desk.

* * *

3 girls came up to them. "Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, and Chrome-chan! H-hey!" Tsuna greeted him while getting his things ready.

"Hello Tsuna!" Haru jumped in joy. "I hope you had a good nigh sleep!"

"Tsu-kun, you okay?" Kyoko asked noticing Tsuna was all red.

"Bossu?" Chrome added.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna replied. He was thinking of '_him'_. "I'm just out of breath, that's all."

"Oh." The girls said.

"Bossu, Mukuro-sama wanted me to give this to you." Chrome handed him a purple envelope with the letter RM in black.

"T-thanks?" Tsuna wondered why Mukuro would give him something. He opened the purple envelope and started to read the black font.

* * *

_Kufufufufu_

_Hello Sawada Tsunayoshi. Looks like Chrome gave you my letter. Kufufu. Well then, I know you're thinking why I am giving you this. _

_Well, before I do. I really want to *BEEEEP* and *BEEEP*. Then I want to *BEEEP* with *BEEEP* and you with a *BEEEP* in *BEEEEP* _

'_The… hell is this…' _Tsuna thought quickly before he kept reading.

_Kufufufu. You must be red all over just because of me. Well now, I'll be in Italy for a couple of weeks, so I hope you don't mind checking how Chrome is every day once or twice. Who knows what could happen? _

_I know I have the 2 to be with her but, who knows~~3 _

_In this envelope should be a chain! What is it for?_

_Kufufufu~ _

_A little gift for my cute butt Tuna! _

_-Mukuro_

* * *

"HIIEEEEEE CUTE WHAT TUNA!" Tsuna cried out as he threw the letter somewhere.

"JUUDAIME WHAT IS THIS LETTER!" Hayato caught it and was shocked. "WHAT IS THIS CRAZY *BE-"

"H-Hayato…" Tsuna stopped him from starting any more commotion.

"Eh, what it the dog doing?" Hana walked in the classroom. "Hello Kyoko."

"Hana!" Kyoko smiled. "Nothing."

"Hm." Hana glared at Hayato.

"Oh?" Hayato glared back.

_*beep beep!* _A phone rang.

"oh, it's mine." Tsuna searched in his dark blue bag.

* * *

**From Reborn:**

_Hey Tsuna, it's been a while since I saw you. *smirks* I hope you aren't busy after school tomorrow. It's a surprise. Just be ready by 4 pm, wear warmly, and bring a scarf and a pair of mittens. _

_-Reborn, the worlds greatest Hitman. _

Tsuna laughed at the last sentence.

* * *

**To Reborn: **

_Si, I'm not busy tomorrow. What is with your new signature? _

_-Tuna_

* * *

**From Reborn:**

_What you don't like? *pouts*_

* * *

**From Tsuna: **

_No No! It's just…_

* * *

**From Reborn: **

_Perfect Si?_

* * *

**From Tsuna: **

_Eh? O/O It's time for s-school! Ciao!_

* * *

**From Reborn: **

_Ciao, Little Tuna._

* * *

_**TBC….**_


	5. Day 5 Oct 4: Box of Chocolates

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! It's kinda hard right now but I somehow made time! Hurricane Sandy affected me, no wifi, no electricity meant no fan fiction. Also, we are cleaning up so…. Yeah! Happy Late Halloween! (I'm fucken crying because Reborn ended….)**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Box of Chocolate~**

_Day Five… Oct 4_

_Dear Journal, _

_Today Reborn will pick me up to go… somewhere? Yesterday he txted me saying wear warmly? Mittens? Scarf? Wh-where is he bring me? The Himalayas? It's only October! _

_I question why he wants me to have mittens… _

_But I wonder what will we do? Will we…. We… we…. We…. K-kiss… like last time? O/./O _

_Ah! The door bell rang! Looks likes it's Reborn, I'll write more about what happened. _

_Ciao!_

_-Tuna_

* * *

*Ding Dong*

Tsuna ran down the stairs with his green bag that held many things. "H-hi Reborn." Tsuna smiled up at the tall figure.

"Ciao Tsuna." Reborn replied. "You ready?"

"Hai." Tsuna nodded and put on his white sneakers. "Where are we going?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna and grinned. "Oh somewhere. Come on." Reborn opened the car seat and let Tsuna sit down next to him. He took out his keys and turned it in. A soft hum from the car was heard.

* * *

**~?~**

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna cried out as he walked onto the slippery ice.

They were in an outdoor ice rink with colorful lights lit everywhere on the pine trees. They were in more northern part of Japan where is snowed a bit.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna before he fell on the ice. "Tsuna, you never skated on ice?"

"I d-did." Tsuna replied. "It's just been a while… I need to get the hang of this again." He blushed slightly as he tried to speck.

Reborn left eyebrow rose a bit. "Then I'll help you." He took Tsuna's hand and skated to the wall. "Hold on to me."

Tsuna nodded.

"Ah!" Tsuna squeaked as his body started to move on the ice. Slowly the speed increased as the passed. Within 20 minutes Reborn let go of one hand and held only Tsuna's left hand. A soft icy breeze hit Tsuna's face.

"Th-this is actually easy!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"You won't need my help then." Reborn replied.

"O-oh.." Tsuna sadly said. 'But… I don't want to let go of your hand..'

Reborn noticed the small pout. "But who knows if you will fall? I'll have to still hold your hand." Reborn grinned.

"Hey!" Tsuna cried out. "Meanie.." Tsuna pouted.

'Cute..' Reborn noticed a more visible pout. They stopped skating for a moment. "Close your eyes…"

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Just close it." Reborn smirked and held both of Tsuna's hand when Tsuna closed his sunset orange eyes. He bent forwards and kissed Tsuna on the lips, making everyone stop and stare at the two.

Tsuna was shocked, happy, afraid, and confused. Reborn was kissing him, it wasn't like those quick and simple kisses, it was more… it had more… feelings in it. "R-reborn?"

"Will you go out with me?" Reborn asked Tsuna. He had a sincere look in his black eyes. This was Reborn's first time confessing, he would get the confessing not _do_ it.

Tsuna hugged Reborn. "Yes.." Tsuna smiled. "Yes! I love you." He whispered in a joyful voice.

Claps could be heard around them. Tsuna let go of Reborn and remembered they were in front of many people. "O-oh…" Tsuna blushed…

"Congrats!" One teen yelled. He was hidden behind some people.

"COLONELLO!" Reborn growled and threw ? At him.

"OW!" Colonello yelled. "Why'd you throw a…" He picks it up. "bag?" Colonello opened the small paper bag. "OMG…"

"Go use it on Lal Mitch." Reborn smirked and skated away with Tsuna. "Ciao."

"…." Colonello shoved the bag in his pocket. "Nothing happened…"

The new couple got into a taxi and drove away after they took off their skates.

* * *

**~Later~**

"Reborn…" Tsuna softly said when they arrived to his room.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna and supported his body with his arm, with the other arm he gently touched Tsunas's cheek. "Love you."

Tsuna wrapped his skinny arms around Reborn. He started blushing like a riped tomato. "I…" Tsuna blushed 3 shades brighter. "I… l-love… you too."

Reborn gave a small smile at the blushing teen.

The couple sat on one of the beanie bag chairs, Tsuna sat on Reborn's lap. Reborn got a movie to watch, "I heard you liked this movie."

On the TV screen showed the title "Forrest Gump. (this is my fav. Movie)"

"It is." Tsuna smiled back. "I love you."

"Ti Amo, my cute little Tuna." Reborn smirked.

"Mou…." Tsuna laughed.

'_Life is like a box of chocolate, you never know what you're going to get.'_

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who fav'ed, read, followed, and reviewed! :3 please review once more and read my other (suckyish…) fanfics! I promise I will improve! :D**_

* * *

_**There is also an epilogue coming up! **_


	6. Day 6 Oct 4, 2018: Years later

**The last chapter~~~ I hope you liked this short fanfic, and hope to see you all in my future fanfics! Danke!**

* * *

**~Epilogue: Years Later~**

_Day 6...Oct 4, 2018._

"Reborn!" A chocolate brown haired male yelled. "Where are you?"

Tsuna was looking all over his mansion in Japan for the black haired Italian. "Boo."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna yelled. "Reborn!" He jumped up. "Don't scare me like that…"

Reborn smirked. "Oh?" He hugged his small lover. "Why not?"

"Be-because… because…" Tsuna stuttered. "..You scared me!"

Reborn was wearing his usual black suit, orange dress shirt, and a black fedora. But this time the tie was loosely tied on his neck. "Don't forget you have a meeting today at 4 pm."

Tsuna froze. "I-I do?"

"You forgot?" Reborn smirked.

"I-I don't remember a meeting!" Tsuna cried out.

"Well just meet me in your room at 3:30." Reborn walked away.

"Fine.." Tsuna sighed. "Time to sign some of the devil papers."

* * *

**~3:30~**

"Reborn?" Tsuna called out. "Reborn?"

"Close your eyes." Reborn said.

"W-why?" Tsuna sweat dropped. Reborn glared at Tsuna. "Fine."

Earmuffs was put on his ears and dark non-see threw glasses, and Reborn quickly made Tsuna changed into something. "What are you doing Reborn?" Tsuna cried out when he noticed Reborn was dragging him into his sports car.

"Shhh." Reborn put on a seatbelt on Tsuna, and when to his own seat. The car went into life when the keys turned.

* * *

**~Later~ **

'I can hear something…' Tsuna thought. He could only hear soft hums from the loud object or person.

Reborn took off the glasses. "You can open your eyes now."

Tsuna finally opened his sunset orange eyes. "…." He was outdoors in the forest where an ice rink was placed. "This is… From… 6 years ago…"

"You remember?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Of course I would, this was such a pretty place, and you a-asked me out here."

"Well this is going to be more…" Reborn blushed ever so slightly. He took a large breath in. "Ever since that day, the day I saw you. You looked so innocent, and you still are. You bumped into me outside our home. I remember our first kiss, it was… the first true kiss I had. On this day, 6 years ago, we were young, teens who didn't know how to love. But that never stopped us. I love you…." Reborn paused. "And forever I will… Will you marry me?"

Tsuna stopped breathing and started to softly cry. Reborn was scared. "I… I never thought I would see this day… Always… I dreamed of this happening… but who knew? It would happen now? Yes… Yes, Reborn! I love you!" Tsuna jumped on Reborn and hugged him.

Reborn eyed of Tsuna's plump cherry red lips. He smiled was he inched closer to Tsuna's lips. Closing the distance, a soft, long, and sweet kiss was done.

"I love you…" Reborn whispered.

"I love you too…" Tsuna smiled. "Baka…"

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
